


Let's get married

by jagaimocchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Domestic, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern fairytale :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagaimocchi/pseuds/jagaimocchi
Summary: It took Kise Ryouta no time at all to realise that he was deeply and irreversibly in love. But he spent most of his time—had spent most of his life—denying this truth. On the other hand, it took the boy he loved many years to realise that he reciprocated. But once he realised, he gripped the feeling—gripped Kise, quite literally, by the shoulders, on the beach by Kise’s apartment—and said, “Kise. Let’s get married.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is slightly inspired by "Crazy Love" by bexara. Check it out: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1149892

It took Kise Ryouta no time at all to realise that he was deeply and irreversibly in love. But he spent most of his time—had spent most of his life—denying this truth.

On the other hand, it took the boy he loved many years to realise that he reciprocated. But once he realised, he gripped the feeling—gripped Kise, quite literally, by the shoulders, on the beach by Kise’s apartment—and said, “Kise. Let’s get married.”

Kise blinked at the blue-haired man, speechless. They’d been strolling along the sandy shore—a habit they’d picked up recently to occupy a peaceful Sunday morning together before a game of basketball with their friends. Primarily silent, they’d been enjoying the rhythm of the tide moving calmly in and out; Kise would make occasional comments about passing dogs, saying a cheery hello to their owners who’d recognise him, both as that boy who frequented the beach on Sundays with his tall male friend, and that boy who advertised ice creams and swim trunks and all things summer. Aomine never smiled at the dog walkers, but he would nod stoically as a form of greeting instead. This was how their walks usually went; there’d certainly been no hint of a proposal before.

“Say something,” Aomine growled, the grip on Kise’s shoulders tightening.

Shocked and extremely confused, Kise burst out laughing.

“Oi!” Aomine scowled, a hint of red across his cheeks. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his puffy winter coat, hunching his shoulders so his collar covered more of his neck. It was cold, and even more so by the ocean.

“Sorry, sorry,” Kise managed to say between bouts of laughter, “I just—I mean—you—you’re so funny—

“I’m being _serious_ ,” Aomine’s eyes narrowed further—Kise laughed harder. As he waited for the blond boy to calm down, his expression slowly softened; when Kise saw the hints of insecurity, how concerned Aomine looked, his laughter waned. He smiled, entwined his arm in Aomine’s, then started striding with new purpose down the beach.

“Oi,” Aomine said again as he was pulled along the shore, “Answer me already.”

“Well,” Kise hummed thoughtfully, “You can’t just spring something like that on someone and expect them to answer you just like that.”

“Why not?”

“Because marriage is a big deal! You have to think about these things—

“I’ve thought about it. And I think we should get married.”

Kise couldn’t hold back his laughter. He shook his head with a smile. “No! I mean, look, let’s start with all the practical stuff. Weddings are expensive. Where would we even get the money from?”

“You model. You get good money, right?”

“It doesn’t pay as well as you think. And you know I’m saving that money to go to pilot school. I can’t use it for a wedding.”

“You can’t use it for _our_ wedding?! Is your heart in this or not?”

Aomine looked slightly offended. Kise was sure that this man would be the end of him. The blond laughed so hard that he had to hold his gut with one hand just to make sure he didn’t injure himself in the process.

“Oh my god, Aominecchi, you’re not getting it. I’m just saying there are steps you have to take—you can’t just announce a marriage and hold a wedding out of thin air! Stuff has got to come from stuff!”

“Well, I wouldn’t ask you to use your savings for the wedding anyway. My mum’s been saving for a big wedding for me since forever. She thought I’d flunk school and end up with some low paid job, and she said that women don’t want to marry men who don’t earn enough, so she thought the least she could do to compensate was have enough savings for ‘the wedding of my bride’s dreams’—or something.”

“She must be so proud that you didn’t—somehow—flunk school in the end. And that now you’re a public servant, Mr Policeman,” Kise grinned, obviously teasing Aomine, who didn’t look impressed.

“But, that’s another point,” Kise sighed, watching his breath turn white in the cold, “I’m a man. Does your mum even know you’re gay?”

“No. But she will when I tell her we’re getting married.”

Kise had to hold his stomach again. “Oh my god—I can’t—you’re going to kill her if you just walk in one day and tell her you’re going to marry me! Build up, Aominecchi. That’s exactly what I’m trying to get through to you—

“There’s been build up!”

“I don’t think looking at gravure mags and big boobs for the majority of your adolescence counts as build up to you coming out, Aominecchi. And telling her that you’re gay with one of your really good friends, Kise Ryouta from school, who still goes round every other week to take _ikebana_ classes with her as well.”

“See. You guys are close already. No problem.”

“She’s going to hate me!”

“No, she loves you. She always talks about you.”

“ _And how much she wishes you were more like me,_ Aominecchi. The key words here are _more like me_. Not that you like me. She doesn’t wish that you like me enough to marry me.”

“Well, she’s going to have to accept it either way. And even if she doesn’t, I don’t care. We’re getting married.”

With only a few centimetres’ height difference between them, their strides matched perfectly as they made their way along the coastline. This beach in Kanagawa was a rare gem, mostly frequented by locals including Kise, who lived a ten minute walk away. In the summer it could get quite crowded with families and kids who lived nearby, but even then it was free from tourists; in the winter, as it was now, nobody but the dog walkers came because it was so cold by the waterfront.

Kise had shown Aomine this place when he’d moved closer to the beach for university; that period in their lives when they’d gotten over the awkwardness of middle and high school, when they’d had enough time and been comfortable enough with each other to accept that they enjoyed spending time together. During that period, Aomine had started spending more and more time with him in Kanagawa, and staying over more and more frequently at his apartment.

Neither of them spoke about this strange schedule they’d fallen into—Kise expected it to stop when they left university and started working, expected them to both be too busy to have time for each other—but, if anything, it seemed that Aomine made even more of an effort now, and visited him even more than before.

Their routine was comfortable now: Aomine would come from Tokyo on Saturday evening, they’d watch a movie or play some ball, catch dinner at a restaurant or taste some of Kise’s cooking (which had improved now he was making a conscious effort). They’d inevitably stay up late, sometimes watching stupid Youtube videos, sometimes exploring each other’s bodies, but they’d always wake up in time for their walk on the beach before heading back into Tokyo together for their basketball game with Kuroko and the others.

Still, they never spoke about their relationship, or what it was that held them together. Aomine didn’t talk about these things—to Kise, it seemed like it didn’t bother him that they’d never clarified what they were—and though Kise had thought about bringing the topic up, he’d always backed out at the last minute. Even though he was curious, and sometimes, especially during the week when Aomine was busy or on call so couldn’t ring him in the evenings, he’d find himself having trouble sleeping, suddenly anxious about whether that text Aomine sent right before he got on the train from Tokyo, the one that simply read ‘on my way’, wouldn’t come, and if that would mean anything—on those nights, Kise thought he really should talk about what ‘they’ were.

But when it came down to it, Kise always backed out. He felt that, were he to ask about Aomine’s feelings, it would mean he’d lose all immunity and have to talk about _his_ feelings too. And when he thought about _that_ , well, then Kise suddenly felt like maybe it was better to never talk about anything at all, ever.

The blond squeezed his lover’s arm tightly against him.

“Where would we live? I’m here in Kanagawa, and you’re over in Tokyo.”

“Your place is nicer than mine. I don’t mind commuting, or asking to switch prefectures.”

“Why now?”

“Now is as good a time as any.”

“How would we tell Kurokocchi and the others?”

“We can tell them later today.”

Kise burst out laughing. “That’s too sudden!”

“Well when are we going to tell them then?” Aomine’s nostrils flared, like Kise was being ridiculous.

“You’re making it sound like I already agreed.” Kise stuck out his tongue as his blue-haired lover pulled them both to an abrupt halt, releasing his captive arm and manoeuvring the blond so that they stood face-to-face.

“You’re agreeing.” Aomine said simply, flatly.

“You’re so brutish.” Kise replied, faking a sulky face.

“You love me, though.” Aomine said, simply, flatly, as before.

Kise could feel his ears turning red. Looking down at the sand, he mumbled, “No I don’t.”

Aomine’s brows knitted together. “Liar. But whatever. I love you. I’ve just realised. I really, really fucking love you. So let’s get married.”

Kise felt both an overwhelming sense of release and freedom, and a wave of cold sweat wash over him. He must have looked terrified, because Aomine’s frown only deepened. Sensing there was something wrong, he reached over and pulled Kise into a tight embrace. Kise found his face squashed into the puffy blue of Aomine’s winter coat, Aomine’s natural musky scent coming through and reminding him of when they lay this close, holding one another, in bed earlier that morning. They never did this in public.

“Someone’s going to see, Aominecchi...” The blond boy said, placing a hand between their bodies as though to put space between them—except Aomine refused.

“We’re getting married. You’re going to have to get used to this.”

This time, Aomine laughed, his voice low and hearty. Kise thought about hearing that laugh for the rest of his life—suddenly, he felt okay.

“You’re embarrassing...” The blond mumbled into his lover’s chest.

“We should get a dog,” Aomine replied as a golden retriever barked in the distance. “Then release it on Bakagami.”

“Aominecchi!” Kise scolded, but he was grinning. Lifting his head, the gold-haired boy beamed with unadulterated joy. From their proximity, Aomine had to squint to avoid being blinded. He was sure he’d never forget how radiant his fiancé looked then.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm plagued by visions of Aokise getting married on a quiet beach in Kanagawa, surrounded by their loved ones and loads of dogs.


End file.
